


The Only Way

by wisdomeagle



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Magic, Season/Series 07
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-09-20
Updated: 2008-09-20
Packaged: 2017-10-10 02:57:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/94713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wisdomeagle/pseuds/wisdomeagle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Magic (only, always).</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Only Way

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gvambat](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=gvambat).



Giles' fingers trace a column down Willow's back, and she can feel her body uncurl as Giles skims heat from her skin and replaces it in patterns, hearts and stars, rune magic written behind her knees and around her thighs. She thinks her back will break when Giles touches it again, Giles, who once stole magic to feed her hunger and her pain, who once would have died because of the flowing forces that he rubs, smears, adjusts until her body's as ready as her brain is for the blue heat of redemption that twines from his heart into hers.


End file.
